Differences of Opionion
by Dark winged writer
Summary: This is a Co-written rp between me and my good friends Jamie Truner and Ariel Weasly. It is the side story to each of their stories and the prequel to mine, so it is a cliff hanger but will e continued. It has Shemus, ZackRyder and DrewMcIntyer. Enjoy.


This was co-written by Ariel Weasly and Jamie Truner. It is just a random rp with our OCs.

Part 1

"Man I'm telling you! Johnny is the worst GM we have ever had!" Zack Ryder was in a heated argument with Andrew Galloway, otherwise known as Drew McIntyre, over who was the better general manager, Teddy or Johnny. Zack's girlfriend, Sarah Todd, was behind him shaking her head in shame.

Sitting back against a wall was Stephen Farrelly and his girlfriend Grace O'Malley. Both looking on and laughing. The argument was going on and on. Drew was getting worse and worse.

"Does this really even matter? We're stuck with Laurinaitis anyways." Sarah replied getting tired of back and forth. The arguing twosome turned to her.

"Babe, it's the principle!" Zack replied shocked at his girlfriend's interjection.

"She's right because we won!" Drew sneered.

"Oh will you just shut up, Drew! You only won thanks to Eve." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Gracie, we agreed not to get involved." Stephen rubbed his girlfriend's back, kissing the side of her head.

"It doesn't matter how we won we did." Drew gave a smirk and crossed his arms, confident that he had won this argument.

He was so confident that he did not see or hear someone coming up behind him. Before he knew what was going on he was on the ground holding his leg. "I've heard enough outa ya Andrew!" Said a thick Scottish accent from behind him.

Sarah covered her mouth and turned away lightly brushing her opposite arm on Zack. The woman who just assaulted Drew was one of the fiercest doctors she had ever seen, Adriana McIntyer.

"Well, well, welcome back to the battle, Adriana." Grace leaned against the wall not afraid of the tough doctor. Stephan, on the other hand, backed up quite a bit.

"Owww, Adriana! Why did you kick me!" Drew rubbed the injured spot on his leg, glaring up his long time Scottish friend/girlfriend.

"Ya were starting to get rather annoying. Ya know I hate it when ya go on and on about things that don't matter." She leaned over and pulled him up. "Gracie, Sarah, what are we doing tonight?"

"I need a drink, that's all I can think of." Sarah said smiling. "It's been a loooooonng week."

Zack pouted looking surprised at her. "You're leaving me?"

Adriana and Gracie looked at each other then back at him. "No, we're taking her."

"And I'm going willingly."

"Hope you don't mind, babe." Grace placed a quick kiss on Stephen's lips.

"Nah, just be careful."

"As if anything could harm me."

"Am I not invited, Adriana?" Drew asked, leaning on her, and asking helpless for her attention.

"Fuck no, and if ya follow me, your arse is mine, Galloway." She looked at him. He turned away and pouted. Before he left Adriana reached into his back pocket. "By the way, you're paying." She said taking a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet.

Sarah laughed and walked out of the arena with the two girls.

"So where to ladies?" Adriana asked looking through the parking lot. Sarah twirled Zack's keys and unlocked his car, getting into the driver's seat.

"I don't know, Grace any suggestions." She asked, turning off her boyfriend's Beiber CD.

"Cancun Cantina," Grace slid into the backseat. "Justin Beiber? Really? A real winner Sarah."

"Shut up!" Sarah revved the engine as Adriana and Grace laughed.

"So what's new with ya, Sarah?"

"Not much just working for my pathetic boss and dealing with my dorky boyfriend." Sarah smiled and got a wine cooler swinging it in her hands. "How are things going with the Great White, Grace?"

Grace blushed a bit. "N—nothing…I—I mean alright! I and Stephan are alright." Grace grabbed her Irish Car Bomb and chugged quite a bit. "How's the sex, Adriana? You on top or him? I feel like you are the majority of the time."

"That's none of your damn business, and you know better than to ask me that, Grace. Sarah if you hate your boss, why not apply for a job with the WWE? Think about it, your dumbass boss' secretary or your dork boyfriend's PA." Adrian smiled when Sarah blushed. "Ya would never be stressed again."

"Well the thing is, he's trying to take all of the business to become the RAW GM, but I do all of the work. So I see is as why be a PA, when I can own his ass." Sarah giggled for a bit at the thought. "Speaking about being on top, Grace what is it like to do the Celtic Warrior with the dogs in the house?"

Grace chocked on her drink a bit. "W—well if Stephen is…um…frisky we trick the pups to play outside while we take the house." Graced moved some hair from her face, her cheeks as red as her hair.

"Alright so ya have to make the dogs go outside. Outside is fun in itself. Back home in Ayr, Drew and I both have stables. Sex on a horse is interesting to say the least." She smirked when the other girls chocked. "Sarah your turn, when ya and Zack get it on, camera or no or only sometimes?"

Sarah got wide eyed and her face went as red as her drink. "Well…I uh…" She stammered not making eye contact with the others. Giving up she just watched her drink sway between her fingers. "We do have…well a couple unaired Z Long Island Story episodes." She got red again and downed her drink.

"I've always wanted to how sex out in the open meadows of Ireland. Stephen is too much of a gentleman to ever do outdoor sex though…or bondage…or anything fun, really. Most fun thing we have done was when we got really rough in the locker rooms."

"I'm sure if you worked on him and wore him down, he would give in. That man jumps when you say too." Andria looked at her hands and rubbed them a bit. "What do you think the boys are doing?"

Part 2

"Ugh I can't believe this man! Every time I get a minute with her she gets taken away for weeks!, you guys are lucky you don't have to deal with this." Zack whined walking out the arena with his back pack looking for his car. "And where the Hell is my.." he felt his inside pocket of his pants and felt nothing. "They took my car..."

"At least they didn't take your money." Drew looked over to Zack and smirked. "I don't mind though, it isn't often I get to see Andria. It is normally only when she is upset." Drew looked to the sky to see the moon starting to come out.

Sheamus chuckled. "I guess I'm the luckiest in the group. Grace lives with me so I see her daily. But why do ye see Andria only when the lass is upset? Aren't ye childhood friends?"

"Yeah I heard that two" Zack questioned nudging Drew who was still staring up at the moon.

"We are, but if you think that we are busy, she is so much busier." Drew took out his wallet and opened it taking out a photo. "This is the picture of our prom that was the last care free day she had. Now she is a surgeon that works mainly on children." Drew let a bitter sweet smile slip through. "Our job is physically draining, but hers is emotional hell."

"Aye, I can imagine..." Sheamus shook his head, somberly. "The poor lass...How about we go out for a pint ourselves? Me treat." Sheamus patted Drew's back and gave his shoulder a bit of a shake. "Ye game Zack?"

"You know it!" Zack pumped his right arm to the night sky. "Who's ride we taking? And where? Both of these factors on who pays... minus you Drew." Zack smiled awkwardly remembering Adriana had jacked his cash for the girls night.

"Well we can take my truck, but i drive. As for money I think Ste should save his so it looks like you're buying, laddy" Drew laughed as Zack put his head down and grumbled.

Stephen laughed. "Don't worry Zack, I won't leave ya high and dry. I'll pitch in if ye need it. Now the question at hand is, where shall we go? I hear the Ram's Head is pretty good. Good music I hear as well."

"Yeah sounds good!" Zack exclaimed picking up his low spirits as the bunch approached Drew's truck. "Shotgun!" dashing to the passenger side he yanked at the handle only for it be locked. Zack rested his head against the window and looked over at the other two. "Don't say a word if it was unlocked that would have looked sooooooooooooo much cooler."

"I'm sure it would have." Drew smiled and shook his head before he hit the unlock button. "I think Andria said something about a rock band at Rams head tonight." Drew shock his head trying to clear it. "I wish I knew what was wrong with her tonight."

Stephen couldn't contain at Zack's epic fail. He was still smiling as he slid in the back of the truck. "She didn't tell ye at all? I'm sure Gracie and Sarah will drag the answer out of her, if she gets drunk enough. And if not, I'm sure she'll come and tell ya tonight."

Zack frowned at Stephen's reaction and hopped in the seat. "Yeah my Sarah's really good at getting answers out of people." He growled than bust out in laughter after saying that. "So don't worry about it, tonight is about Fun Fun FUN!"

"Fun is always in my mind whenever Andria is around." Drew smirked as he pulled into the parking lot. "I do remember that the band is not on until very late so maybe the girls will join us by then." He laughed. "But I can guarantee ya that Adriana will be stone cold sober."

Zack thought for a minute as he followed behind the others. " Wow you guys' women make Sarah sound like a lightweight. Then again that's how I met her." Zack chuckles and grabbed a booth.

"It's not that Adriana can hold her alcohol it's that she doesn't drink that often." Drew smiled wider. "If she gets drunk she doesn't like the outcome so she stays sober unless she has me right next to her to keep her in check. I believe there is a song called Tequila makes her clothes fall off." Drew laughed.

"I still can't believe ye met your girl through what should have been a one night stand, Zack." Stephen shook his head and sat down as well. "You're lucky though, Drew. Grace drinks a lot with me but she gets frisky so I worry when I don't drink with her, she'll go and sleep with someone else. I wouldn't like that very much with her being me fiancé and all."

Zack shrugged and orders a bud light with lime. "I still can't believe you popped the question man, I don't have the guts to do that, even though Sarah's all that and a bag of chips." He smiled reminiscently thinking of his Gal who was doing god knows what at the moment.

"Everyman has the right to ask the person they believe is theirs to be theirs forever." Drew thought about it for a minute. "If your girl is all that Zack you would want to ask her out and convince her to stay on the road with you so you don't have to keep using your laptop." Drew laughed when Zack looked away.

"Aye that sounds wise. Ye never know when another gent might come along and sweep her off her feet. That's why I proposed to Grace as soon as I good. I don't want to lose her to some scum out there." Stephen took a swig of his pint. "What of you and Andria? You going to ask her out?"

"I'll think about it " Zack muttered as he looked over to drew who sat Hunched over on the left of Sheamus in there little triangle.

"I've been thinking about it for a long while. I want to but I really want to make it something spectacular." Drew Reached into his pocket and placed a small velvet box on the table. "I've been carrying that around in my pocket for the last three years, since she graduated med school."

"Do it in the ring. Challenge some big shot, like Alberto Del Rio or something, then ask right after. She watches your matches right?"

"Yeah that sounds pretty darn romantic man."

"She dose watch my matches, but she doesn't like big productions." Drew looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Well not any more she doesn't"

"What changed? And I don't want hear nothing about romance from you, Ryder! You got ye girl from a drunken night!"

" Hey I can be the romantic! Just because I met a girl by having one banging night of sex doesn't mean I'm not romantic!"

"Adriana was always in front of the crowd when she was younger. When she was a toddler is was pageants, in middle school she played the violin and made millions by the time she was fourteen she had more money than the three of us combined have now. In high school she decided to stop being the goodie two shoes and started fighting in school. It created quite a crowd." Drew smiled really wide. "That's how she and I met. She kicked my arse. Even though she has a medical degree she is also trained in almost every kind of fighting there is."

"Damn! That is one lass not to mess with, that's for sure!" Stephen thought for a second. "Well if she doesn't want something big, then do something small. Propose at home, just the two of ye alone. Or in the parking lot in front of only me, Zack, and the girls."

"Remind me to never piss her off." Zack shuttered taking a swig of his drink. " But maybe you should do it like on a holiday ad do it nonchalantly like, it be in a glass of wine, piece of food, etc..

"She told me if I tried to be corny like that, I wouldn't be waking up the day after the wedding. I have an idea of how to do it bit I'd have to wait until we went back to Scotland." Drew pulled out his wallet again and another picture, showing it to the others. "This is her and me." It was them in front of a water fall the led in to a lagoon. "Addy owns the most undeveloped land in Ayr and it has so many treasures hidden in it. That is the best place I can think of to do it. But I need to figure some more things out before I actually propose."

"That sounds good. My proposal wasn't all that big. We were just relaxing one evening, I brought it up as a joke and before I knew it, we were planning out futures together so I just popped the questions right there. Damn compared to you, I did the shittiest proposal ever!"

Zack just sat in silence drinking his beer as the other two talked about chaining down their lives. A Place he had not yet thought of since a couple of months.

Part 3

"So," Grace asked Andria after she finished her drink. "Any signs of becoming Mrs. Drew McIntyre?"

"Not that I know of, G. I've been having such a hard time lately I haven't really thought about marriage at all and I've been with Drew almost 12 years."

"Damn!" Sarah exclaimed a little bit sloshed pushes her next drink away from her grasp. "That is the longest relationship I've ever heard of!, I mean like my longest was like... um... 2 years? But that ass just wanted my money so I kicked him to the curb." She swayed her hand and redirected her attention back to Andria.

" What's going on, A? Something the matter?" Grace placed her hand on top of Andria's sweetly, concern shining in her blue eyes.

"Just work getting to me again. Isn't that always why I show up. I lost a patient on the table and its tearing me up." Adriana grabbed and rubbed at her hands.

Sarah got silent. "Oh honey I'm so sorry. "

"Oh A…I'm so sorry. At least she's in God's hands now, away from pain. Right?"

"God didn't take her into his hands and away from the pain fast enough, Sarah." Adriana's hands started to shake. "Before surgery we do x-rays on any patient. This little girl, she was only 6, had so many old breaks in her bones and it looked like none had been medically set." Adriana looked up at the others. "I honestly wanted to go to the monster and kill him myself."

"I hate people like that. Who would ever do that to a child is sick and deserves to get beaten every day within an inch of their life for the rest of their days."

"He did." She shook her head but smiled all the same. "From what I heard he didn't even make it through central booking before he was killed." She shook her head and rubbed her arms. "The little one deserved so much more love then she got. Um what time is it?"

Sarah checked her pocket watch that was old and worn from the years of use. "It's uhh. Oh fuck its spinning Grace you got your phone?" She asked returning the ancient thing to her breast pocket of her jacket.

"Yeah I got my phone." Grace pulled out her Galaxy 2 phone and checked it. "It's almost 10:30. Wow! We sure did kill a lot of time just chatting away."

"We always do. I bet the boys are over at Ram's Head. I mentioned to Drew that there was a band that I liked was playing tonight, but they didn't start until late." Adriana smiled. "He listens and picks up on the smallest hints. It's nice."

Sarah sighed. "You're so lucky I have to say it flat out for Zack. So we going to head over, if so I need to start sobering up and drinking coffee."

"Here, I'll drive. I'm not that hammered yet. Stephen seems to get my hints...after repeating them several times." Grace hung her head and sighed. "Took him about a month but he finally got that I wanted to get married."

Adriana snatched the keys out of Sarah's hands before Grace got them. "I'm driving, I've had no alcohol. Do ya know how many accidents happen even if you're not that hammered. And if ya are that drunk ya can't drive when we get to Ram's head get some coffee, so Zack isn't trying to keep ya off of the stage when Brent Smith starts singing I Dare You." Adriana got up paid the bill and started to walk to the door.

Sarah laughed. "Sounds wise." Sarah stumbled after her soon regaining full balance in her stride. "Just be careful with my baby's car!"

"I'm sure the car will be just fine." Grace rolled her eyes at Sarah and followed Adriana out to the car. "I guess I'm stuck in the back seat this time."

In the car Sarah and Grace where in the back together, quiet at first but about ten minutes before getting to Ram's head they started to argue. When the car pulled into the parking both they were still going at it. "Alright girls we are here. You can stay in the car and keep fighting or come in. Your choice." Adriana got out not caring if they fallowed.

Sarah got out slamming the door to the passenger's side and going into the bar after Adriana. "Do you see them?" She asked eyes fully wide as she scanned the bar.

Grace followed after her comrades, looking for her tall fiancé and his red hair. "I see him! Stephen!" Losing herself control, Grace started running towards her beloved fiancé.

Before he could get too far she fell. "I always wondered why her name was Grace." Adriana picked up her friend and dragged her over to where the boys were sitting. Adriana dropped Grace on Stephen's lap before she sat next to Drew. "Next time you are going with us Stephen."

Sarah dashed after her friends hugging her Zack around his neck. "Hey." Stephen held his fiancé and looked at her. "What did you do?" He asked cautiously a hint of laughter in his voice.

" I have done nothing," Grace stated, matter-of-factly. "But I did miss you," she said before kissing him. Zack hugged his girlfriend back, placing a kiss on her lips. Drew smiled at Adriana. "Did you have fun?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I had enough fun to remember there is such a thing."

" Had a rough day?" He assumed hugging her waist lovingly. Sarah got up and sat beside Zack leaning her head on his shoulder.

Zack wrapped an arm around Sarah, pulling her closer to him. "My car is unharmed, right?"

Grace broke off from Stephen and remained on his lap, too comfortable to move elsewhere.

"It is. I am sober so I made sure that I drove here." Adriana commented and waved for a drink, getting whiskey sour.

" What you don't trust me?" Sarah asked ordering a coffee. Stephen held Grace close resting his head on her shoulder rocking her slowly.

"It's not that I don't trust you...I just don't trust you when you drink," Zack replied, smiling smugly at her.

Drew wrapped an arm around Adriana's shoulders and pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "Did you lose another patient, babe?"

"Unfortunately," Adriana downed her drink in one shot and waved for another.

Drew held her closer and kissed her cheek in attempts to comfort her. "I would never drive drunk! I always wait for the alcohol to pass through my system." Sarah pouted.

"Well I don't know if you know your limit or not!" Zack replied and crossed his arms like a child.

Grace giggled and smiles at Stephen. "Surrounded by idiots, aren't we, love?"

"Yes, I believe we are." He smiled back.

"Actually Sarah with the amount of alcohol that you ingested it would have taken at least 3 hours for it to leave your system enough to drive. Then it would take another 7 hours for your bal to be back to 0." Adriana was stiff and matter of fact. Downing her next three drinks in quick succession.

" See and I would of gladly waited those tree hours and not drink again for the rest of the night." She said reassured.

"Alright, alright," Zack said, drinking his Lime flavored Bud Light. Drew eyed Adriana with concern. "I think you need to slow down there, Adriana..."

"I'd prefer not to, but if you state your case and can convince me not to I might take that into consideration." She said, "Salinte." and downed another drink.


End file.
